Querido Diario
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Serie de drabbles sobre la relación Darien&Serena. Al final todo tiene un sentido y todo tiene explicación. Recordando a Steve Jobs, sólo es hasta el final cuando todos los puntos se conectan!
1. El inicio

**QUERIDO DIARIO…**

**Por Saori-Luna**

**I. EL INICIO**

_Querido diario:_

_El día de hoy pasó lo más increíble que jamás pensé me fuera a ocurrir. Conocí al hombre de mi vida. Ah y bueno, una gata me habló, pero eso en realidad no fue tan increíble._

_No encuentro palabras para describir lo que sentí cuando lo vi, la emoción llenó mi cabeza desde el momento en que vi caer esa rosa, y luego, apareció él. Tuxedo Mask… extraño nombre, verdad?_

_La forma en que su presencia llena la habitación es indescriptible, y también la forma en que mi corazón saltó cuando me atrapó en sus brazos._

_Sin él jamás habría sobrevivido a la batalla del día de hoy._

_¿Batalla?_

_Sí, porque a partir del día de hoy, soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y por la justicia._

_Soy Sailor Moon y lucharé por su amor._

_Tanto como que me llamo Serena Tsukino._

_Ah sí, y hoy conocí a un amigo de Andrew, su nombre es Darien y es realmente fastidioso!_

**Hey! Aquí estoy de nuevo, me siento verdaderamente ridículo haciendo esto, pero la psicóloga dijo que era algo que me serviría para manejar las dificultades.**

**Ciertamente, creo que me estoy volviendo loco. Primero la amnesia tras el accidente, luego los extraños sueños con la princesa, y ahora, esa nueva aparición vestida de marinero.**

**Por algún motivo me parece familiar, pero siento que estoy perdiendo la cabeza, porque en mis sueños, ayudo a la débil Sailor Moon, y al tomarla entre mis brazos siento esa extraña calidez. ¿Acaso en mis sueños estoy traicionando a la princesa? ¿A esa hermosa figura que pide mi ayuda entre lágrimas?**

**Peor aún, ¿estoy sintiéndome mal por traicionar mis sueños?**

**El único momento del día en que pude distraerme un poco de todo esto fue en el Crown, conocí a una amiga de Andrew, su nombre es Serena y es realmente divertido molestarla.**

**Cómo quisiera poder dejar todo esto de los sueños a un lado… **

**Por encima de todo, cómo quisiera encontrarla…**

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: "Querido Diario" es una serie de drabbles, que cuentan la perspectiva de Serena y Darien en momentos determinantes de la historia de Sailor Moon, y en otras palabras, nos permiten ver cómo, aunque a veces no entendemos por qué pasan las cosas, al final, todo tiene un sentido y una lógica. Nuestras vidas no son nada diferentes a una historia contada por un ser supremo; al final, somos los personajes de nuestra propia historia, tal y como ellos fueron los protagonistas de la obra maestra de Naoko Takeuchi. Todos los personajes y las situaciones referidas le pertenecen a ella. Yo sólo hago esto para mostrar mi punto de vista, ah claro, y también para mi querido príncipe. Ganbatte! Sólo puedes encontrar una princesa después de besar muchas ranas :P (pero ponle cuidado a las ranas, porque hay ranas de ranas :P)


	2. Atracción

**QUERIDO DIARIO…**

**Por Saori-Luna**

**II. ATRACCIÓN**

_Querido diario:_

_Esta semana fue una locura en verdad. Los ataques del Negaverso son cada vez más frecuentes, y sus blancos son cada vez más grandes. En esta ocasión se valieron de mi emisora favorita y de los sueños de chicas enamoradas para robar su energía. Al final de la batalla me vi cara a cara con el general Jedaite, comandante de las malignas… y casi muero, pero como siempre, mi querido Tuxedo Mask me salvó._

_Es extraño pensar en que yo misma estuve a punto de caer en la trampa de Jedaite... de hecho, ya tenía lista mi carta de amor para participar en el concurso de la emisora… sin embargo, al final, no pude entregarla, ni tampoco al destinatario…_

_Cada vez que lo veo, mi corazón palpita con fuerza, y siento que quisiera conocerle más… Pero no sé si de verdad estoy enamorada… acaso así se siente? Acaso será Tuxedo Mask mi futuro novio?_

_Aghh eso me recuerda que cuando iba con Molly hablando del tema, me encontré con el molesto de Darien… aún sigue molestándome cada vez que nos encontramos, vaya karma!_

_No sé porque me molesta tanto, ojalá no me lo encontrara tan seguido! Daría lo que fuera por poderme encontrar de esa forma con Tuxedo Mask!_

_**Un par de semanas han pasado desde que Sailor Moon apareció en mi vida. Ahora ocupa mis sueños con casi tanta frecuencia que la princesa, y en esos sueños la salvo constantemente.**_

_**Deseo protegerla, salvarla de ese mal que constantemente la acecha.**_

_**El sueño de hoy fue más vivido que los anteriores. Ella estaba en verdadero peligro, a punto de ser destruida por ese comandante de cabello rubio, y en lo único que pude pensar fue en que tenía que protegerla.**_

_**No sé por qué… **_

_**Pero empiezo a sentir por ella cosas que jamás había sentido por alguien.**_

_**Un incontrolable deseo de que esté bien, de verla a salvo.**_

_**Pero ella sigue metiéndose en problemas…**_

_**Tal y como Serena. Sigo tropezándome con ella una y otra vez, y siempre termina molesta conmigo.**_

_**Es muy interesante.**_

_**Demasiado, para ser realidad.**_

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo de la historia, ambientado en el capítulo 3 titulado en Latinoamérica como "Salven a las chicas enamoradas". Con la emoción de la escritura, no me di cuenta que en el capítulo anterior cometí un error, y es que ni Darien ni Serena saben en este punto de la historia que tienen como amigo en común a Andrew. Espero sepan disculpar este y otros fallos que puedan venir. Muchas gracias a los amables lectores que dejaron sus reviews en el primer capítulo, les responderé personalmente. Y recuerden, todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Hasta la próxima!


	3. Tiempo

**QUERIDO DIARIO…**

**Por Saori-Luna**

**III. TIEMPO**

_Querido diario:_

_Estoy realmente exhausta, en los últimos días todo ha sido acerca del tiempo, y el afán. Al final, como de costumbre, era culpa de las malignas, a través de una nueva tienda de relojes._

_Qué lástima! en realidad me encantaba ese reloj con forma de gato _

_Afortunadamente ya no estoy sola en mi lucha, mi compañera Ami Mizuno resultó ser otra sailor, Mercury. Ella es súper inteligente, y muy amable también. Me alegra su compañía, aunque no puedo negar que la compañía de Tuxedo Mask me hace falta. _

_El día de hoy fue extraño, al terminar la batalla pude sentir que Tuxedo Mask había estado allí. Y creo que en verdad lo estuvo, porque había un ligero aroma a rosas. Sólo que no entiendo por qué esta vez no se dejó ver, acaso la compañía de Mercury le molestará? Qué es lo que quiere? Por qué me ayuda?_

_Me siento confundida, de alguna forma esta locura con el reloj afectó mis sueños también, comencé a ver cosas muy extraños, palacios de diferentes formas, uno de ellos de cristal, también estaban muchas personas, pero sólo pude distinguir a Amy y a Tuxedo Mask…_

_Realmente quisiera saber quién es…_

**Tiempo**

**Últimamente todo es acerca del tiempo… tiempo que no alcanza para hacer todos los trabajos… tiempo que pasa volando mientras molesto a Serena… pero sobre todo, tiempo que se me pierde y aparece solamente en sueños.**

**Anoche soñé que estaba frente a un enorme reloj, en el que Sailor Moon estaba atrapada… hoy leo en los periódicos que una nueva tienda de relojería fue atacada y toda la mercancía había resultado dañada.**

**Ahora muchos de mis sueños no parecen ser tan irreales, sólo los de la princesa. Pero aquellos en que soy un caballero en traje de etiqueta se sienten cada vez más fuerte, y los latidos de mi corazón en cada ocasión que me encuentro a Sailor Moon son cada vez más rápido.**

**Es extraño, porque este hombre también puede hacer cosas que yo le ordeno. Anoche, no fui a buscarla, sólo la ayudé a salir de su prisión. ¿Por qué? Bueno, Sailor Moon ya tiene alguien que la acompañe y yo, quiero decir él, no está seguro que su ayuda le haga bien.**

**¿Acaso esto está pasando en verdad? Soy él, o soy yo? Y Sailor Moon? Y la princesa?**

**¿Cuál es la verdad en todo esto?**

Continuará 

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, aquí está la tercera entrega basada en "El desastre de Serena, cuidado con el reloj!", siempre me molestó que en este capítulo mi querido Tuxedo Mask sólo apareciera unos segundos, y aquí está el por qué. No les ha pasado que a veces tendemos a alejarnos de las personas cuando nos sentimos sin control? Bueno, a mi sí, supongo que hace parte del "dilema del erizo" (odio Evangelion, pero gracias a la serie conocí muchas cosas), y a Darien le pasa también, y para rematar está influyendo en Tuxedo Mask! Amy ya hizo su aparición, y nos acercamos a una de las partes más divertidas y extrañas del ánime: los enredos con Rei :P Espero continúen acompañándome! Como siempre, los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Hasta la próxima!


	4. Confusion

**QUERIDO DIARIO…**

**Por Saori-Luna**

**IV. CONFUSIÓN**

_Querido diario:_

_Hace mucho no escribo, lo sé. Pero tampoco he tenido muchas ganas de hacerlo. Me siento triste, me siento débil, y me siento… muy sola._

_Todo es culpa de ella! Rei Hino, o más bien Sailor Mars._

_Así es, tengo una nueva compañera, y desde que ella llegó todo se ha hecho más complicado. La sailor del fuego, es además una Miko, y puede leer el futuro a través de su flama. Luna, por supuesto está muy feliz con esto, y tiene por un lado a Amy con su súper computadora y por el otro a Rei con sus poderes, buscando información sobre el Negaverso._

_Y yo… me quedo sola por ahí, sin nada que hacer._

_Claro que a veces, es mejor estar sola. El otro día estábamos en el parque y nos encontramos con Darien, y entre él y Rei empezaron a molestarme. Estoy cansada de todo esto!_

_En las batallas tampoco hay mucha diferencia, Mercury y Mars son muy buenas, es como si ellas tuvieran más tiempo de práctica que yo! y yo siempre necesito de su ayuda, o la de Tuxedo Mask… pero ni siquiera esto es algo bueno ya, ahora Mars siempre se entromete entre nosotros, y ya no sé qué hacer…_

_Sinceramente, a veces no entiendo cuál es mi papel en todo esto. A veces sueño que soy diferente: educada, lista y correcta, y Amy y Rei me veneran e incluso el odioso de Darien pide mi mano para bailar. En esos sueños, incluso llega a verse tan atractivo como Tuxedo Mask._

_Pero los sueños, son sólo eso. Por más que lo intente nunca podré ser tan lista como Amy, tan correcta como Rei, ni tan buena guerrera como Mercury y Mars… y no tiene ningún sentido pensar en Darien, incluso si me gustara más de lo que lo hace Tuxedo Mask, no hay forma en que él se fije en mí, y tampoco hay forma de que pueda conocer a Tuxedo Mask en el mundo real…_

_Estoy un poco pesimista hoy, lo siento. _

_Hasta mañana._

**NO ENTIENDO.**

**Puedo resumir las últimas semanas en dos sencillas palabras.**

**De verdad, NO ENTIENDO. **

**Dejé de escribir porque me parecía que, en lugar de ayudar, lo empeoraba todo. Tantas preguntas sin respuesta me estaban mareando, y paré, y entonces, todo fue peor!**

**Cada vez es más difícil para mí distinguir a Darien, del príncipe de mis sueños, y de… Tuxedo Mask. Sí, así se llama el misterioso enmascarado en traje. Lo oí de labios de Sailor Moon el otro día.**

**Tal vez estuvo mal, después de todo, cuando tienen un nombre las cosas son más reales.**

**La vida real, los sueños en ese hermoso palacio, y las batallas con Sailor Moon se mezclan entre sí. El otro día en un parque me encontré con Serena, y por un momento pensé que era Sailor Moon, por su peinado tan característico… peinado que también se parece al de la princesa.**

**En verdad creo que me estoy volviendo loco, pero no tengo la fuerza para contarle todo esto a la psicóloga, así que aquí estoy de nuevo frente al cuaderno, tratando de desenredar este embrollo.**

**Un factor más ha aparecido en la ecuación: Sailor Mars. La guerrera del fuego es muy fuerte, y también muy linda, ella trata de llamar la atención de Tuxedo Mask, pero en verdad él sólo tiene ojos para Sailor Moon, sólo ella es la razón de sus apariciones, porque cuando la ayuda, la princesa de mis sueños no se ve tan triste, cuando la ayuda, es como si estuviera un paso más cerca de la princesa.**

**De alguna forma creo que Tuxedo Mask me va a ayudar a entender todo lo que pasa con la princesa, y ese otro yo de mis sueños que es un príncipe, pero no entiendo de qué le sirve a Darien todo esto.**

**Tal vez debería concentrarme más en la vida real, encontrar a alguien con quien salir un poco. Es extraño que mi primer pensamiento sea para Serena, pero claro, ella se mataría antes que salir conmigo, además, es obvio que le encanta Andrew.**

**Tal vez… alguna de sus amigas…**

Continuará 

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hola a todos de nuevo! Bueno, el capítulo de hoy está un poco más largo, porque contiene partes de los episodios 10 y 11, la aparición de Rei y el misterio en el parque de diversiones, respectivamente. No sé por qué en el anime hicieron a Rei-chan la tercera en discordia, pero es bastante entretenido. En el próximo capítulo, muchas cosas se empiezan a acumular en la cabeza de Serena: la derrota de Jedaite, Rei saliendo con Darien, la suplantación que Neflyte hace de Tuxedo Mask; y muchas más en la cabeza de Darien, quien no puede hacer más que seguir sus instintos, lo que lo lleva a… sí, el primer beso! Nos vemos pronto!

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y los sucesos son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo pongo mi punto de vista._


	5. Nadie quiere estar solo

**QUERIDO DIARIO…**

**Por Saori-Luna**

**V. Nadie quiere estar solo**

_Querido diario:_

_No quiero estar sola…_

_Rei ha salido con Darien el día de hoy. Es extraño, hacen buena pareja pero hay algo allí que me parece que no encaja… ¿tal vez el excesivo entusiasmo de Rei (¿es correcto estar así de emocionada por estar con alguien que apenas conoces?) o la formidable cortesía de Darien?_

_Como sea, ellos en realidad no me gustan juntos._

_Y NO, NO ESTOY CELOSA!_

_Al menos no de Darien y Rei, pero tal vez sí de su situación. A pesar de lo contrastantes que son, al menos se tienen el uno al otro. _

_En las batallas Mercury, Mars y yo estamos juntas, y por eso pudimos derrotar al malvado Jedite (bueno, con la ayuda de Tuxedo Mask). Sin embargo, en la vida real Amy tiene sus libros, a Rei no le gusta mi compañía y aún no sé quién es Tuxedo Mask._

_En nuestro último enfrentamiento Mars sugirió que tal vez fuera Darien. ¿Será acaso porque están saliendo juntos que Rei piensa eso?¿Así de emocionada está con Darien que le ve en todos lados, incluso en el 1000 más fascinante Tuxedo Mask?_

_Me resisto a creer esto, porque si fuera verdad, Rei y Darien serían el uno para el otro, ¿cómo se explicaría entonces que fueran pareja fuera de nuestro mundo de batallas y que se ayudaran en el mismo?_

_Y entonces, yo ya no tendría ninguna oportunidad con Tuxedo Mask (o Darien, si fueran la misma persona)._

_No quiero quedarme sola, pero por encima de todo, no quiero quedarme sin él, mi maravilloso caballero de elegante traje que no sólo me salva cada noche, sino que me da confianza para ser quien soy y poner mi grano de arena en las batallas._

_No quiero quedarme sin él, incluso si eso significara aprender a aceptar el sarcástico sentido del humor de Darien, y aprender a amar esa horrible chaqueta verde._

_No quiero quedarme sin él, incluso si eso implicara reconocer que podría estar enamorada de Darien._

_Aunque no lo esté._

_Hasta mañana._

**I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE**

**Y Rei-chan es una excelente compañía. Es hermosa, alegre, correcta, y con mucho carácter.**

**Pero no es la princesa.**

**Sí, para mí también es obvio. Su larga cabellera negra lo dice todo.**

**Ella no es mi princesa, y aún así prefiero estar a su lado.**

**¿Por qué?**

**No quiero estar solo.**

**Solo con estos pensamientos que dan vueltas y más vueltas en mi cabeza.**

**No quiero sorprenderme estando solo en mi balcón, pensando en si puedo saltar de un lado al otro, mirando a la Luna con nostalgia, y deseando estar con la belleza rubia de peinado de odango.**

**Me dan miedo estas partes de mí mismo que no llego a conocer del todo, pero que de alguna manera parecen más reales que el mismo Darien.**

**Me dan miedo cuando al encontrarme con Rei, termino mirando disimuladamente a Serena.**

**Es sólo por su cabello. **

**Porque en nada más se parece a la princesa, aunque sí un poco a la patosa Sailor Moon.**

**Aún así, Serena es una niña, y supongo que pensará en cualquier cosa menos en andar derrotando **_**youma**_**.**

**Al menos alguno de los dos puede vivir una vida normal.**

**Y estando al lado de Rei puedo hacerlo.**

**O al menos, pretender que lo hago.**

Continuará 

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Konnichiwa Minna-san! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualicé, mes y medio, según lo que dice mi cuenta. Bueno al respecto les comento que en el mes de junio me mudé a mi nuevo apartamento, y el mes transcurrió entre todas las tareas asociadas a la mudanza y las visitas de mis padres :D Julio ha llegado ya, y con él un nuevo semestre listo para lograr muchas cosas, entre ellas mis historias, así que aquí estoy de regreso. La noticia este fin de semana del nuevo anime de Sailor Moon para el próximo año me ha emocionado e inspirado mucho (al igual que los sucesos de Saint Seiya Omega inspiraron mi último fic "Me haces falta", espero que se pasen por allí si les gusta el fandom) y aquí estoy de regreso. He estructurado la historia para que la primera serie (Sailor Moon Classic) transcurra en 10 capítulos, así que vamos por la mitad :D El próximo transcurrirá entre los capítulos 16 a 19, abarcando al infame suplantador Masato Sanjoin, espero me sigan acompañando!

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y los sucesos son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo pongo mi punto de vista._


	6. Mentiras

**QUERIDO DIARIO**

**Por Saori-Luna**

**VI. Mentiras**

_Un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido, y su arma particular es el engaño. Fue doloroso ver cómo puede aprovecharse de los deseos y sueños de la gente para extraer su energía, pero, el día de hoy esto se volvió personal._

_El nuevo comandante Neflyte, intentó hacerse pasar por mi querido Tuxedo Mask._

_Y dicho sea de paso, yo caí directo a su trampa._

_No puedo evitarlo. Todos los días prometo que voy a ser mejor, me esforzaré por llegar a tiempo a clase y que estudiaré más, que estaré más concentrada en las batallas para derrotar a nuestros enemigos._

_Pero en realidad no estoy muy lejos de los embustes de Neflyte, cuando no hago nada de lo que digo y todo se convierte en mentiras._

_No me importa el estudio, no me importan las batallas. Sólo me importa él._

_El gallardo caballero de traje, que en mis sueños se transforma en un príncipe de brillante armadura, y en quien pienso durante el día, imaginándole como un brillante joven._

_Hoy me atreví a preguntarle si era Andrew el de los videojuegos, pero me arrepentí al instante. Colgada de su espalda pude ver su cabello, negro azabache, más cerca que nunca, y no pude evitar pensar en Darien._

_Que me molesta, y aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para burlarse de mí. Y aún así me interesa y se cuela en mis pensamientos en varias ocasiones._

_¿Acaso es él aquel a quien yo hago hervir su sangre?_

_Eso me respondió el día de hoy Tuxedo Mask cuando le pregunté por qué me ayudaba. No lo entiendo, ¿acaso eso significa que siente algo por mí? _

_Por la forma en que huyó apenas pudo, creo que él tampoco lo tiene muy claro._

_¿Y si en su vida cotidiana él tiene una hermosa novia?_

_¿Y si me conoce y no le caigo bien?_

_¿Y si todo es en realidad una mentira?_

_Tal vez todas esas promesas que me hago a diario se conviertan en mentiras, pero hay una que no: pase lo que pase, y sea quien sea, conseguiré a Tuxedo Mask para mí._

_He dicho._

**Mentiras.**

**Estoy viviendo una gran y enorme mentira.**

**La vida normal que intento llevar, concentrándome seriamente en mis estudios, saliendo con mis amigos y con Rei.**

**Todo es una gran mentira, porque lo único que me importa de verdad en la vida es aquello que no tengo.**

**Ella. Mi princesa. Mi guerrera. Mi…**

**Cada vez estoy más convencido que la princesa y Sailor Moon son la misma persona, y cada vez me duele más despertar y no saber quién es.**

**Sin embargo, el día de hoy, lo que comenzó como una gran mentira, un embuste del nuevo general para atrapar a Sailor Moon, terminó revelándome una gran verdad.**

**Siento algo por ella.**

**O si no, ¿por qué me hierve la sangre estando a su lado? ¿Por qué deseo salvarla por encima de mi propio bienestar?**

**Hoy hubiera preferido cualquier cosa a que a ella le pasara algo, afortunadamente todo salió bien y Mercury y Mars llegaron a tiempo.**

**Creo que es la primera vez que me alegro de ver a las guerreras desde que llegaron para alterar nuestra rutina.**

**Sin embargo, no tuve el valor suficiente para poder hablar con Sailor Moon de todo esto que estalla en mi cabeza. ¿Acaso a ella le pasa lo mismo? ¿Tiene sueños como los míos?**

**No lo creo.**

**Sailor Moon parece ser una chica alegra y despreocupada… como Serena.**

**La pequeña cabeza de chorlito aparece en mis pensamientos con relativa frecuencia, supongo que en un intento desesperado de mi cerebro por introducir algo de frescura en mi vida.**

**Porque eso es lo que significa ella para mí, un soplo de brisa fresca, una persona que no exige nada de mí, con la que puedo ser como soy, un joven despreocupado y cansón.**

**Pero no hay que decírselo a Rei-chan, creo que en realidad le gusta mi faceta de caballero.**

**Así que, por ahora, tan sólo pretendamos.**

**Sigamos pretendiendo que soy Darien Chiba, un gran heredero, nada más.**

…

**Mentiras!**

Continuará.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Mucho, mucho tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que actualicé, y es que creo que tengo problemas de evitación. Cuando algo está llegando a su punto más emocionante lo dejo de lado. Así me pasa con los libros, me demoro mucho más de lo que debería leyéndolos, tal vez porque no quiero abandonarlos al final. Pero bueno, ya no se puede postergar más, en el próximo capítulo de lo más emocionante de la temporada: El primer beso de Serena (Y Darien, aunque no lo supiéramos entonces) Matta ne!


	7. Hatsu Kissu

**QUERIDO DIARIO…**

**Por Saori-Luna**

VII. HATSU KISSU

**Tal vez ella nunca lo recuerde.**

**No la culparía, no estaba 100% en sus cabales.**

**Tampoco yo en los míos, pero al menos estaba sobrio.**

**Y a pesar de esa ventaja, no pude evitarlo.**

**La besé.**

**Fue el error final en una noche llena de errores.**

**Después de haber pasado un tiempo ignorando todas aquellas señales que se acumulaban en mi vida, al final fue demasiado: una princesa de un reino lejano, un cristal misterioso… y la hermosa joven de mi sueño pidiéndome el Cristal de Plata, ¿qué clase de tonto sería si no tratara de comprobarlo por mí mismo?**

**Pero por supuesto, no fui el único, la noche transcurrió entre enredos con el negaverso y las sailors; y en el intermedio la encontré: mi princesa, de cabello de odangos.**

**Y entonces, pasó.**

**La seguí, casi acechándola, y gracias a eso pude salvarla, y ver como ella se convertía en Sailor Moon.**

**Mi princesa!**

**No era Serena…**

**Un trago amargo bajó por mi garganta al descubrirlo, sin poder evitar la decepción…**

**Y aún así la besé, con la esperanza de tener algunas respuestas, y lo único que tengo ahora son más preguntas:**

**¿Quién es ella?**

**Además, algo de este beso no se termina de sentir bien… **

**Algo hace falta, algo que no se sentía del todo real en ella.**

**Que no era igual a mi princesa…**

**Simplemente, no lo sé…**

_¿Me besó?_

_Mis recuerdos son un poco nebulosos, y me duele la cabeza, sin embargo, aún puedo sentir el calor en mis labios._

_Y no puedo evitar un Déjà vu__, pensar que es algo que había pasado antes, ¿pero cuándo? _

_Si en realidad sucedió, este fue mi primer beso…_

_Tal vez en otra vida…_

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo…_

_Siento que de alguna forma Tuxedo Mask tiene la respuesta._

_Porque empiezo a sentir como si ya no pudiera seguir viviendo de esta manera, siendo dos personas, y sabiendo ahora que a ninguna de ellas fue a la que él besó._

_Si en realidad ya ha pasado en otra vida, significa que ya nos tendríamos que haber conocido en esta, y a pesar de esto ni Serena ni Sailor Moon logró que él se acercara._

_Sólo una princesa._

_Alguien quien definitivamente no soy!_

_Y probablemente alguien que nunca seré._

_Tal vez, lo mejor sería pensar que este beso jamás existió._

_Sólo en un sueño._

_Un sueño de una noche, una noche de verano en la que me convertí en una princesa, y bailé con un guapo caballero._

_Un sueño de una noche, en la que Serena y Sailor Moon quedaron a un lado, y pude ser alguien más, alguien en quien nunca pensé ser._

_Un sueño de una noche, en donde fui y obtuve todo lo que alguna vez deseé._

_Y aún así no fue suficiente._

_Porque no fue real, fue sólo un sueño…_

_Y es hora ya de despertar para volver a ser esa estudiante despistada que a veces se convierte en una guerrera que trata de hacer lo mejor que puede para salvar el mundo._

_Una estudiante despistada… una guerrera en proceso…_

_Pero nunca una princesa, porque es a ella a quien estoy buscando._

_Y es a ella a la que estará esperando su príncipe._

_No a mí._

Continuará.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Ufff fue realmente escribir la parte de Serena esta vez, porque siempre quedamos con la duda de si en medio de su borrachera ella lo recordaría. Yo creo que sí, pero en el estado anímico en el que estaba, tal vez lo mejor fuera que no. Más y más confusión en la cabeza de nuestros pobres Serena y Darién… y nos vamos acercando al final, sólo faltan 3 capítulos más, y espero terminarlos antes de final de año. Gracias por acompañarme en esta travesía, y mil disculpas por las demoras.

_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi._


	8. Príncipe, Princesa

**QUERIDO DIARIO…**

**Por Saori-Luna**

VIII. PRÍNCIPE, PRINCESA

_Había una vez, una hermosa princesa, enamorada de un valiente caballero, su amor era correspondido, pero por alguna razón, no habían podido estar juntos; a través de muchas vidas, sus almas se encontraban una y otra vez, se conocían, se enamoraban y se separaban otra vez. _

_Hasta nuestros días… en los que su historia estaba siendo recreada por una hermosa y talentosa artista, y muy especial además._

_Margaret era un antiguo demonio del Negaverso, que resguardaba uno de los cristales arcoíris; con suerte al tenerlos todos el Cristal de Plata aparecerá, y encontraremos a nuestra princesa._

_Por alguna razón que no entiendo me escogió a mí para representar a su princesa… y a Darien como príncipe!_

_¿Puedes creerlo? Dos personas que se detestan como modelos de una historia de amor._

_Pero es que últimamente todo a mi alrededor tiene que ver con el amor…_

… _el amor que Molly terminó inspirando en Masato Sanjoin, por el que Neflyte murió._

… _El amor que Lita, la nueva Sailor Jupiter busca sin descanso y sin rendirse, a pesar de todo._

… _El amor del que Amy se esconde a toda costa._

… _El amor que Andrew esperará, no importa qué._

_Y el amor que no parece que vaya a aparecer por ningún lado de mi vida. Además, porque ahora Tuxedo Mask se ha convertido en nuestro adversario, si es que no en nuestro enemigo. Por alguna razón que no me ha dicho él también busca los cristales arcoíris y a la princesa. _

_Supongo que por eso fue que me besó, sólo porque yo era una princesa en ese momento._

_Había una vez, una torpe guerrera, enamorada de un valiente caballero, que estaba enamorado de su hermosa princesa._

_Entonces, la guerrera se alejó, porque, "Un príncipe no necesita dos princesas"_

"**Un príncipe no necesita dos princesas"**

**He escuchado esa frase en una serie el día de hoy, y no puedo evitar pensar en cuanto se parece a mi vida actual.**

**Por un lado, el fantasma de la princesa se hace más fuerte conforme consigo más cristales arcoíris, y ahora que sé que ella es Sailor Moon.**

**Y por el otro, la pequeña y alegre Serena, que con su energía me mantiene aterrizado en una realidad que gracias a ella ya no es tan oscura.**

**Tengo que hablar con Rei, me siento miserable cada vez que estoy con ella y termino mirando a su amiga. Así nunca vaya a tener nada con Serena, terminaré encontrando a mi princesa y entonces el daño será mayor.**

**Desde mi punto de vista, el amor siempre termina generando daños. Como en esa hermosa serie de cuadros de Margaret; Serena quedó abrumada por la fuerza de un amor que se encuentra una y otra vez, yo, por la fuerza de un dolor que se repite cada vez con más fuerza.**

**Aún me parece increíble que me haya escogido para protagonizar uno de sus cuadros, alguien quien no es capaz de mantener una relación estable, en espera de encontrar a la mujer de sus sueños.**

**Alguien que cree verlas por partes en una chica de secundaria y en una guerrera que lucha por el amor y por la justicia.**

**Alguien que la termina besando pero no es capaz de decirle honestamente lo que está pasando; alguien que prefiere hacerla pensar que es su competencia, si no es que su enemigo.**

"**Un príncipe no necesita dos princesas"**

**Pero, y ¿qué si él no merece a ninguna de ellas?**

Continuará.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Creo que muchas odiamos al personaje de Darien en el anime; después de adorarlo por mucho tiempo, cuando crecí y aprendí como es que era una relación de verdad, no pude evitar decepcionarme al ver en mi querido Tuxedo Mask unos rasgos de dominancia que ninguna mujer en su sano juicio querría en su pareja. Pero aún así, creo que en el fondo todo debe tener una explicación, y creo que nadie puede ser tan ciego como para no darse cuenta que se está equivocando (y en este caso fue la pobre Rei quien tuvo el peor papel).

Y a partir de hoy, un capítulo por día: Faltan otros dos para terminar la historia y terminar el año! Adelanto los nombres: "Recuerdos de un pasado lejano" para el IX y "Amor eterno" para el número X.

O.O Casi lo olvido! Este capítulo va para mi querida amiga Sirena Misty, eres genial!

_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi._

_La frase "Un príncipe no necesita dos princesas" es dicha por el personaje Drosselmeyer del anime __Princess Tutu__, de Mizuo Shinonome._


	9. Recuerdos de un pasado lejano

**QUERIDO DIARIO…**

**Por Saori-Luna**

IX. RECUERDOS DE UN PASADO LEJANO

…**No pude protegerla**

**Y el dolor que siento en la espalda no es nada comparado con este sentimiento de decepción y de fracaso.**

**Pero aún tengo una última oportunidad, cuando le gane a Zoycite y obtenga los 7 cristales del arcoíris todas estas locuras dentro de mi cabeza tendrán un sentido, y tal vez entonces podré ser uno solo.**

**Y podré encontrarla a ella.**

**En estos últimos días los sueños se han hecho cada vez más nítidos, y aunque el rostro de mi princesa sigue siendo borroso, puedo ver más detalles, como el azul celeste que brilla en sus pupilas y el blanco resplandeciente de su piel.**

**Y estando al lado de Sailor Moon puedo percibir con más claridad como mi corazón responde a su llamado, y mis movimientos se anticipan a los suyos.**

**Con cada batalla estoy más seguro que deben ser la misma persona.**

**Por eso no puedo perdonarme el haberla abandonado hoy, no sé qué habría pasado si no fuera por la aparición de esa otra scout.**

**La única forma en que podré protegerla por completo será evitando que el Negaverso la encuentre. **

**Necesito el cristal de plata para recuperar mi pasado… pero sobre todo para proteger mi presente y mi futuro.**

**Porque lo importante es que ella esté bien.**

Una lágrima silenciosa cayó por la mejilla de la jovencita mientras cerraba el cuaderno. Miró a su alrededor… el apartamento continuaba tal y como lo había dejado su dueño, y el polvo comenzaba a cubrir las diferentes superficies.

_-No estás aquí…_

Había corrido hasta el edificio después de esa batalla en la peluquería con la esperanza de encontrarlo, pero dentro del silencioso lugar sólo había hallado esa libreta.

Parecía que era lo último que Darien había tocado antes de salir a la torre Starlight, y dirigirse sin saberlo a la trampa de Zoycite.

Antes de que sus dos caminos se hubieran entrelazado finalmente.

Serena no podía evitar pensar en cuán sorprendente era que ambos estuvieran llevando un diario (bueno, los chicos solían llamarlo bitácora, pero a fin de cuentas daba lo mismo), y que ambos se refirieran al otro, en todas sus personalidades.

Limpiándose otra lágrima que caía lentamente por su mejilla, la joven volvió a abrir el cuaderno y comenzó a escribir en la última hoja.

_Querido Endymión, _

_Nunca has dejado de protegerme, esa tal vez sea la causa de nuestros problemas._

_Pero te prometo que a partir de ahora aprenderé a protegerme, y también a proteger a los demás, en especial a ti._

_Haré todo lo posible para que no tengas que volver a perder tus recuerdos, ni a perderte a ti mismo._

_Pronto volveremos a estar juntos._

_Quien te ama con todo su corazón,_

_Serenity._

Con un gran suspiro la princesa depositó el cuaderno sobre la mesita de la sala, y salió, sin mirar atrás.

Justo a tiempo para evitar encontrarse con una oscura figura que se materializaba de un centenar de rosas negras.

**Así que este era el lugar en el que vivía anteriormente – pensó Endymión mientras observaba a su alrededor. Entonces, un trazo de un suave perfume llamó su atención.**

**-Ella estuvo aquí.**

**El aura de la princesa de la Luna era inconfundible, y se sentía con mayor fuerza en torno a esa vieja libreta.**

**No pude evitar un estremecimiento al tomarla entre mis manos, había una marca de agua en la portada, acaso una lágrima?**

**La cabeza empezó a darme vueltas de nuevo, como tras esta última batalla con Sailor Moon.**

**Estaba a punto de abrir y empezar a leer cuando una voz resonó en mi mente.**

**-Endymión, preséntate frente a la Negafuerza.**

**Beryl me llamaba de regreso a la base, y a pesar de la importancia de este hecho, no pude evitar tomarme un último momento a solas para escribir un mensaje. ¿A quién? ¿A Sailor Moon, la Princesa o a aquella joven a quien en mis sueños llamaba Cabeza de Chorlito?**

**No lo sé, a todas o tal vez a ninguna. Eso no cambiaba el mensaje:**

"**Te estaré esperando"**

Continuará.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Feliz penúltimo día del año para todos! Y feliz penúltimo capítulo, en este sólo la entrada principal de uno de los diarios, ya que para el próximo será el de Serena. Endymión y Serenity están separados nuevamente, después de una reunión de contados minutos, pero ahora es ella la que tiene plena conciencia de todo. Pero no importa, porque como verán en el próximo capítulo, su amor es eterno. Hasta mañana! Y gracias por leer y comentar!

_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi._


	10. Amor Eterno

**QUERIDO DIARIO…**

**Por Saori-Luna**

X. AMOR ETERNO

_Tú eres mi amor._

_Mi querido Endymión._

_Y sin embargo, en estos momentos, antes de salir a la batalla, no sólo pienso en ti._

_No puedo evitar pensar en esta familia en la que he nacido, en los amigos que he conocido, y en el mundo en el que pudimos haber vivido juntos._

_No puedo evitar pensar que soy una egoísta por haber deseado nuestra felicidad, y quisiera hacer algo por tu hermosa Tierra._

_Y aún así, no puedo evitar desear tener de nuevo una vida normal, donde pueda sentir como el viento mueve mi cabello mientras estoy contigo comiendo un helado; donde Ami me explique con paciencia las horrorosas matemáticas a pesar que ahora no parecen tan terribles; donde Rei simplemente me regañe por alguna tontería que hice, y Lita me dé deliciosos dulces. Un mundo donde Mina me aconseje cómo comportarme adecuadamente._

_Me encantaría volver a tener una vida así… me encantaría._

_También me encantaría volver a vivir nuestra vida en un palacio, recorrer los hermosos jardines llenos de rosas, y bailar al ritmo del vals._

_Pero ahora que el mismo bienestar de tu planeta (que es el mío ahora) está amenazado, esto es en lo último en lo que puedo pensar._

_Yo jamás, me daré por vencida._

_Quiero seguir cuidando este planeta en el que la vida está floreciendo, minuto a minuto._

_Quiero seguir cuidando este planeta en el que podremos estar juntos._

_Así es._

_Juntos._

_Porque yo jamás podré estar sola._

_Te extraño._

_Ahora, es el momento de decir adiós._

El joven de cabello negro cerró el libro, sintiendo como todo el dolor de aquella época regresaba a él.

Se preguntó por qué había traído ese cuaderno consigo; Serena se lo había dado hace unos días diciéndole que era lo mínimo que podía hacer, ya que ella había leído el suyo hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Desde entonces estaban algo distanciados, Darién por un lado estaba molesto por lo que consideraba una invasión a su privacidad, pero con la sabiduría que le daban sus años extra de vida como Endymión veía que eso era una total tontería de su parte.

Serena y Serenity eran su todo, y no tenía nada de malo en que ella conociera todos sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, aún se sentía algo sensible con respecto a esa etapa de su vida, y no quería que toda su confusión afectara a su princesa.

De alguna manera, Serena y Rei habían logrado superar lo que había pasado entre ellos, y el tema estaba prácticamente muerto, como si nunca nada hubiera pasado.

Pero él aún no había logrado perdonarse por haber estado tan confundido y equivocado.

Era algo reconfortante saber que no había sido el único.

** -Mira que pensar que Andrew era Tuxedo Mask, qué tan despistada puedes ser?**

-_Pues perdóname, cualquiera se equivoca._

Con un sobresalto el príncipe giró para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules que lo miraban desde la puerta.

**-Hace cuánto estás allí?**

_-Ya bastante._

Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre los dos, mientras la joven se acercaba y sentaba su lado.

_-y bien, piensas algo más aparte que soy una despistada?_

Darien tomó el cuaderno entre sus manos, sintiendo por un momento toda la energía que le transmitía. Era tan… ella!

** -Creo que estuve horriblemente ciego, mi hermosa princesa-** dijo, mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros, acercándola más.

-_Bueno, creo que muchas estarían de acuerdo- _respondió ella con un guiño – _pero, lo importante es que _ _de alguna forma todo terminó saliendo bien, hemos obtenido la paz que tanto buscábamos, y…_

**-Estamos todos juntos.**

Desde donde estaban podían ver cómo, afuera, 4 alegres jovencitas y 4 chicos un poco mayores jugaban entretenidos un partido de voleibol de playa, y bajo una sombrilla un par de gatos trataba, sin mucho éxito, de esconderse del inclemente sol.

-_Ven, no te preocupes más, vamos a jugar._

La joven pareja salió para integrarse con sus compañeros, empezando ahora un juego de chicos contra chicas.

En la playa otras personas aprovechan del delicioso clima veraniego, entre ellas, una pareja bastante particular.

-Así que son ellos- dice una chiquilla, aparentemente adorable- cuándo podré conocerlos, Pu?

-Muy pronto pequeña Dama, muy pronto.

¿FIN?

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Y es así como "Querido Diario" llega a su fin, y se empata con "Una Historia Diferente", mi versión alternativa de Sailor Moon R en su primera parte. No sé a ustedes pero esto de estar adaptando la historia clásica me gustó, y para la segunda parte de UHD quiero hacer un estilo de escritura diferente, desde el punto de vista de cada uno de los personajes (Algo muy George R.R. Martin), pero eso será para después, primero tengo que terminar "Matrimonio por Conveniencia", en el fandom de Saint Seiya. Muchas gracias a to que me acompañaron en este año, por su apoyo en mi regreso a la escritura, y por su amor a Sailor Moon.

¡Akemashite Omedetto Gozaimasu!

_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi._


End file.
